


Breathless

by sbiuqs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ah im so happy its "canon compliant", Basically just me describing the whole ending from episode 7, Canon Compliant, Fluffy, M/M, Yuri's perspective, episode 7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiuqs/pseuds/sbiuqs
Summary: Small fic about the episode 7 ending scene





	

Exhilerated and breathless from his free skate routine, Yuri scanned the edges of the rink to find Victor. Yuri wanted to see Victor's reaction to his routine, to his surprise quadruple flip, to him.

Their talk and Yuri's cry before his performance planted a strange calmness into Yuri's body. Victor had said something that hurt him, but he seemed to understand when Yuri had called him out on it. Yuri sensed his guilt as they had their solemn walk back to the rink.

It shed an unusual light on Victor- the fact that he hadn't prepared for Yuri's nerves. He really was new to coaching. Despite this, he knew Victor and himself shared a lot of mutual respect for one another, which was why he chose to comfort Victor before he performed.

He had dropped his kleenex, forcing Victor to reach down and catch it. Yuri poked the part in Victor's hair as he did before, and pat his head reassuringly.

Stupid Victor. Its too easy to forigve him when he seems so unsure and guilty. He didn't end up talking, just like Yuri said not to. 

Through his performance, Yuri could feel Victor reacting to him, he could feel Victor's eyes on him.

Yuri squinted as he spotted Victor, his hands were covering his face. Was he crying? Was he mad? 

Victor then dropped his hands, swiftly turning and rushing off. Yuri's eyes followed him until he got the hint, Victor was headed to the kiss and cry.

He let out a breathy chuckle and quickly skated in the same direction. Victor arrived before he did, slightly out of breath from practically sprinting to meet Yuri.

"Victor! I did great, didn't I?"

Victor seemed to pause for a moment, and cast a fond look up at Yuri. Yuri was entranced. Victor stood up straight, and a gentle smile spread on his face. Yuri could feel his heart pounding, whether it was from Victor or skating he wasnt sure. Probably both.

Suddenly, Victor leapt forward and the world seemed to pause. 

All sound from the arena faded away as hands brused past his face, arms wrapping around his neck. Victor's face inched closer and closer, his eyes half lidded, gleaming with something that sent a shiver through Yuri. Breath tickled his lips for a moment before they were sealed in a tender kiss. 

Victor's eyes fluttered closed, but Yuri could only keep them open. He could only think of the feeling of Victor's body pressed against his, his lips against his own, the sensual look on Victor's face before he- oh god! before he kissed him! They were kissing! Victor was kissing him!

And suddenly, they werent. Unsurprisingly, they were laying on the rink. The ice felt cool on Yuri's hot skin. Was he this warm when he finished his performance?

Yuri felt a hand cradling his head and his chest filled with butterflies, Victor protected his head! A small gesture, but Yuri's heart was aflame with adoration. Victor protected him! Victor who kissed him, Victor who was pressed on top of him him, Victor who was moving now and- that look on his face.

Yuri was mesmerized by the sweet blue of Victor's eyes, his eyes seemed to gaze straight into Yuri, reflecting the same feeling Yuri felt while he was with Victor- love.

"This was the only thing I could think of that would surprise you as much as you surprised me." Victor's eyes seemed to flare with a gleam of affection and mischief.

Yuri's face softened as he let out a small breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. 

"Really?"

Victor leaned down slightly, his ocean blue eyes drowning Yuri with their raw emotion. Yuri could see the pride and affection in Victor's eyes. Yuri was assured, his coach definitley believed in him. 

The smile on his face grew, communicating to Yuri that yes, he had meant what he said and that he was pretty damn pleased with himself for doing it.

Yuri returned that smile, a strong feeling of love and a small giggle bubbling up in his chest.

God, he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> VICTURI IS CANNON!!!!!  
> Yo that kiss  
> I had to write about it, it was too good so pure so adorable i love them and im SO HAPPY


End file.
